


Girl Meets The Shadow World

by IsabelleMGLightwood5



Category: Girl Meets World, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMGLightwood5/pseuds/IsabelleMGLightwood5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the Girl Meets World character's lives would change if they every met the characters of the Shadowhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while that I've written anything. I hope everyone likes it! Productive criticism is welcome.

Girl Meets The Shadow World  
Chapter 1: "Who are these people"?

Riley and Maya are traveling on the NYC subway heading towards Abigail Adams High School. Usually they meet up at Riley’s house with at least two of their three other friends; Lucas, Farkle, and Zay, but the boys had other plans today. Riley and Maya left the house to get to the subway station, tokens in hand. Many people in the station knew Maya and were beginning to know Riley as well. The car was so crowded; they were pushed and shoved around due to the violent nature of the train’s movement. One of the people Riley was pushed into was an Asian 45-year-old man. He put his hands on Riley’s shoulders, helping her gain her balance.  
“Thank you sir,” Riley said quietly. The man nods his head, an odd expression showing in his black eyes. Riley is unaware of the man’s expression, but Maya notices it immediately and tries to force herself closer to Riley and the man. Riley tries to stand up properly so she won’t be leaning against the stranger. However, some sort of force pulls her back towards him. She is shocked to realize that it’s the man who has pulled her back, and he’s trying to grab her tightly. Riley starts trembling fearfully. She never would’ve expected something like this to happen to her. She hopes that Maya will save her. Riley looks up, and the first thing she sees is not only Maya coming towards them, but also three older looking teenagers; two boys and one girl. The three teens were wearing all black and had tattoos but were unlike any tattoos Riley’d ever seen before. Two of the three looked like brother and sister, with the same black hair and blue-gray eyes. The other boy had blonde hair and hazel, almost gold colored eyes. Despite not knowing her or the situation, these people came to help. Maya and the teens appeared simultaneously, circling around Riley and the Asian man.  
“Could you please stop harassing my best friend, sir?” Maya asks forcefully with almost unrestrained anger.  
“Could you please let go of the young girl, demon?” Alec, the blue-eyed boy asked quietly, almost sounding protective.  
Riley gasped softly at hearing the word “Demon.”  
Alec, Izzy, and Jace glanced at her, shocked.  
Can she see us? He thought. Alec’s expression quickly changed. He glanced at the girl and boy beside him. Then he glanced at the man behind the young girl who was still holding her to him tightly. Alec glared at the man and moved as fast as lightning, kicking at his ankles, shins, and knees. The man was shocked enough to let go of Riley. The man fells forward, falling to his knees hard. He hits his head as he lands on the floor of the train. Alec shifted, Riley was about to fall forward as well, now that she was no longer balanced by the older man. He moved to keep her upright just as her blonde haired friend got to her at the same time. Alec and Maya were balancing Riley, keeping her standing in one place.  
“You okay, Riles?” Maya asked fearfully, sounding close to tears. I’m supposed to protect her, but on a busy car like this one I couldn’t even do that! Maya thinks angrily to herself.  
“I’m fine now, Peaches.” Riley replies, glancing from Maya to Alec and back again.  
Maya doesn’t understand why Riley is looking like she is looking at her and another person. To Maya, there is no one else directly beside them, only Riley and Maya; despite the extremely crowded car.  
“Thank you, both of you,” Riley said.  
“Of course, Riles,” Maya answers immediately.  
“You’re welcome,” the young man replies, somewhat nervously.  
“I am Riley Matthews and this is my best friend, Maya. What is your name?” Riley asked, “And I see two others with you, what are their names?” Riley spoke curiously.  
Alec looked shocked again. “I’m Alec. This is my sister, Izzy, and our adoptive brother, Jace.” Alec replies, Izzy and Jace stepping forward when mentioned.  
As Riley is speaking, Maya has a confused expression and glancing worriedly at her best friend. Is she in a very far corner of "Rileytown", right now? This just seems too weird, even for Riles.  
Riley looks at Maya and says, looking her straight in the eyes, “Maya, I do not want you telling my dad, Lucas, Farkle, or Zay about anything that happened today. Okay?”  
Maya has a voice in her head telling her what’s right and what’s wrong. She knows that someone should be told about what happened on the Subway. Riley just doesn’t want to make her loved ones worried. Maya scratched the back of her neck nervously before she answered. “I don’t know if we should keep this to ourselves, Riles; this could be something serious. If I weren’t here with you, something worse could have happened. You know that, don’t you, Riles?” Maya spoke seriously, slightly nervous. She had never kept something like this from so many people at the same time or for the same reason, which is their possible over-reactions and the possibility of no longer allowing Riley and Maya to go on the subway by themselves. Maya is worried about Mr. Matthews’s and Lucas’s reactions the most, at the thought of hearing that Riley was harassed on the train. Maya expects that Lucas would become “Texas Lucas” again as always whenever someone or something hurts his friends, particularly their Riley.  
Mr. Matthews, if he knew would tell Mrs. Matthews and they’d probably no longer allow either Riley or Maya to be by themselves on the train. Maya and Riley would no longer feel so independent. Maya doesn’t understand Riley’s fears but promises to not tell Lucas or Mr. Matthews in particular what had happened. Maya thought of a slight loop hole in the promise she just made with Riley. Riley said nothing about her telling Mrs. Matthews, Maya’s mom Katy, Riley’s younger brother Auggie, or Riley’s uncle Josh about what had happened. Maya decided that she would call Josh secretly later that day. Riley doesn’t know that Josh had given Maya his cell phone number. Everyone should have some secrets; secrets kept to themselves, every once in a while.  
Alec, Izzy, and Jace went forward and picked up the older Asian man from the floor of the train. Alec must have kicked him harder than he had anticipated, because the man appeared rather unconscious. To Maya, (and many others around them) it looked like the man was suddenly aware as he apparently started moving again.  
Maya pulled Riley closer to her, but Riley was not nearly as shocked since she could see what was actually happening; Alec, Izzy, and Jace were in a circle around the man, gracefully bending to pick the man up, grabbing him by the feet, waist, and head. The teens slid him around, forcing him into a sitting position on the ground. Alec, Izzy, and Jace watched over Riley, Maya, and the Asian man. The next stop was to be Riley, Maya, Alec, Izzy, and Jace’s stops. Maya slipped her arm through Riley’s and led her towards school. Maya had quite a few questions for Riley, but she knew the other girl would have avoided answering at the moment. Maya decided that she would ask Riley later when they could sit at the bay window of Riley’s house. They walk arm in arm into their history class with Riley’s dad, Cory Matthews. Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Mr. Matthews all looked up as the two entered the classroom. We aren’t late, so why are they all looking at us like that?  
“Mr. Matthews?”  
“Yes Ms. Hart?” Mr. Matthews asked, looking increasingly concerned.  
“I love your class, but could I leave for just a few minutes? I just remembered that I needed to call someone.”  
“If you need to then you may go, Maya.” Mr. Matthews answered.  
“Thank you Mr. Matthews.”  
“Stay here Riley, I’ll be back.” Maya said as she quickly walked away out of the classroom, taking her phone out in the process. She speed walked towards the Janitor’s Closet; less likely to be overheard. She walks in, locking the door and flicking the light on. Finally, she opens up her phone, clicks Josh Matthews in her contacts and sends a quick text.  
Hey boing, I’m at school at the moment, but can I call you? I need to talk to someone about this. Riley didn’t say I couldn’t tell you. And I trust you enough that I think you’ll keep it secret unless you think someone else should be told.  
She hit send and then started another message.  
Something happened to Riley earlier this morning on our train ride to school. She told me not to tell Lucas, Farkle, Zay, or Mr. Matthews. She hit send again. Seconds later, Maya got a response.  
Maya, why are you texting me during class, aren’t you at school?! I’ll call you, need to hear your voice for this.  
Immediately, Josh’s name appeared on her Caller ID. She answered it quickly.  
“Hey Josh, so what I was told by Riley not to tell Lucas or your brother in particular, was this: Riley and I were on the train and it was very crowded. The tracks became extremely uneven, which made the ride bumpy. Riley was knocked around quite a bit. She fell backwards into an older man. He held onto her shoulders, keeping her from falling further. But then he wouldn’t let go of her. We were both terrified. It didn’t seem like anyone was going to help her; I was furious. I felt useless, because I’d been knocked backwards and couldn’t help or keep Riley safe.” Maya rushed the sentence out sadly, feeling worse now than she had before.  
“Anything else happen?” Josh asked calmly, curiously.  
“Riley seemed to go very far into what Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and I all call "Rileytown", her own little world where she can be herself and always be safe; after she got away from the old man. It was like she was talking to someone who wasn’t actually there, almost like an imaginary friend or a voice in her head. It seriously worried me. Everything could’ve been so much worse than it was. I hate thinking like that, but anything could have happened.” Maya said. “Am I worrying too much about her, Josh?” Maya asked pleadingly, worried of his answer.  
Josh was hesitant to respond. “I think a reasonable person who doesn’t know the extent of yours and Riley’s friendship, would immediately say something like ‘“yes, you’re worrying too much about her. She doesn’t need so much protection. But an observer of people, like myself, would say you’re worrying just the right amount for Riley and this situation. I can talk to Topanga alone, without my brother about this. In the meantime, why don’t you do as you usually do and just stick close to Riley?” Josh replied.  
“Thank You for listening, Josh. I really needed to tell someone. I should get back to class. I’ve probably been gone too long and Mat- Mr. Matthews, and the others are probably outside the door, wondering where I went off to.” Maya said.  
“Bye, Maya. Thanks for letting me know.” Josh replied before ending the call.  
Maya sighed. Now she needed to act as though nothing had happened. She took another deep breath and walked to the door, unlocked it and quietly slipped out. She was surprised that she wasn’t immediately surrounded by Riley and co. once she got out of the closet. She opened the classroom door and sat back down in her seat as quietly as she could. Despite how hard Maya tried not to disrupt the class, she failed.  
Mr. Matthews saw her re-enter the classroom. He tried not to get distracted or to blurt out the questions he had as they popped into his head. The reason she left class to call someone was probably something personal to Maya. He frowned and decided that he shouldn’t ask, especially while at school. So he ignored Maya’s reappearance as best as he could, and went back to teaching. He’d written on the board ‘World War II and The Holocaust.’  
He started talking about these two topics, “These were two interesting points in history which happened simultaneously; this was a time when keeping secrets could actually save lives.” Maya raised her hand in the air indicating a question.  
“Yes, Ms. Hart?”  
“I have two questions; one: did I miss anything that would be put on a test or exam?” Maya asked him.  
“No, Ms. Hart you did not miss anything that would be on an exam or test; also we can go over what you did miss the next time you come over to the house.” Mr. Matthews replied.  
“What’s the second question?”  
“When or how is keeping secrets from the people important to you a good thing? In what kinds of situations is it good or bad to keep secrets from the people important to you?” Maya asked. She looked at Mr. Matthews with a glint of curiosity in her eyes, avoiding looking at Riley. Before Corey had the chance to answer Maya’s second question, the bell rang signaling the end of the class.  
Unbeknownst to Maya, Riley, and Mr. Matthews, Josh had come by unannounced to talk with his sister-in-law, Topanga Lawrence Matthews.  
“Hey, family!” Josh shouts when he enters the Matthews’s household in New York City.  
“Hey, Josh.” Topanga said.  
“Sorry to interrupt you at your work but I needed to talk to someone and you were the better option. Maya called me earlier this morning while at school.” Josh said quickly. He took a deep breath and continued, “Apparently on the train, some older man had taken advantage of the rocky movements of the train and of Riley’s quirky uncoordinated-ness, first helping by keeping her balanced, but then not letting go of her shoulders. Maya had a difficult time getting to her because of how crowded their compartment was. Maya also told me that Riley went far into what she calls "Rileytown," according to Maya, Riley was talking to something or someone who wasn’t actually there. Maya was really worried. She also doesn’t want Riley to know that I know or that I told you. Also don’t tell Riley that I have Maya’s cell phone number and that she has mine.”  
Topanga is shocked and a bit worried about Cory’s possible reaction.  
“I won’t tell Cory just yet,” she told Josh. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Good,” he said. Topanga was not nearly as shocked to hear that Maya and Josh had been communicating with one another. She is very happy to hear that they have become close. She supports the possibility of their relationship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alec, Izzy, and Jace are discussing how the morning had gone. They wondered about the two young girls they saw on the train. One who could somehow see them and one who could not. They made an interesting pair. Alec appeared the most curious about the two girls, which was most unusual for him. What made those two so special? Alec wondered to himself.  
“Why did I feel so compelled to help those kids? What made the brown haired one so special? Why am I so curious and worried about her?”  
“One question at a time, big brother.” Izzy replied. “Now, to answer your questions, I don’t really know why you felt compelled to help them, but if you hadn’t, things could have escalated much further. The brown haired girl could see us quite clearly, even though I’m pretty sure that we were all wearing glamour’s or runes that kept us hidden from mundane eyes, though that girl could be a mundane with the sight. You’re an older brother, Alec, and your name, “Alexander” means “Protector” in Greek. You were born to protect others. Today, when you saw one girl being harassed and the other couldn’t do much at the time to help her friend, you felt like you needed to help the brown haired girl because her friend couldn’t get close enough to help her. One way or another, you helped them. We can watch over them, be guardian angels for them, if you want. Just so that you can see how they are doing and if there are any big changes that happen.” Isabelle replied.  
“It shouldn’t be that difficult to track the brown-haired girl down, she gave us her first and last name, a Riley Matthews. If we really wanted to, we could search for her that way.” Jace said.  
“We don’t have anything from her, like clothing or hair, to physically track her even using our Parabatai tracking.” Alec answered.


	2. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadowhunters track down Riley and her friends.

Girl Meets The Shadow World  
Chapter 2: What Happens Next?  
“What can we do next to search for Riley Matthews?” Isabelle Lightwood asked the other two in the room with her, her brothers, Alec and Jace.  
“I don’t know, Izzy,” Alec replied, adding “I thought of everything possible.”  
“Without something of Riley’s or a picture of her, I don’t know how we could find her.” Jace said.  
“Then, we are all in agreement that we are definitely stuck in the same dilemma. We don’t know how we will be able to find these girls, Riley Matthews and her friend, Maya. I want us to be their guardian angels.” Alec spoke up.  
“We are with you, Alec, we’re not disagreeing with you on that, we just haven’t found any way to track Riley Matthews or her friend Maya.” Isabelle replied.  
Lydia Branwell, the Representative of the Clave, walked in at that moment after knocking on the bedroom door. “How did the mission go?” Lydia asked the three young Shadowhunters. As Lydia walked closer to their small tight-knit group, she observed a short piece of hair, that wasn’t theirs on the sleeve of Alec’s fraying blue gray sweater that accentuates his blue-gray eyes.  
“Whose hair is this?” Lydia asked. Alec blinked twice and stammered, “I, I never noticed that, and Izzy didn’t say anything about it either.” Alec finally answered.  
“Maybe it’s her hair,” Jace said, with an excessive amount of emphasis on the word “her” while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Whose?” Lydia asked curiously.  
“Just someone we met earlier today when we were on our mission.” Isabelle replied for Alec, knowing that he’d continue to stammer.  
“Someone Alec wanted to find again for a reason I don’t quite understand.” Jace said, yet again wiggling his eyebrows at Alec suggestively with an extra added wink. Alec glared at Jace, a bright red blush covered Alec’s pale face, ears, and neck.  
“He doesn’t mean that.” Alec said, angrily, looking at Lydia but angered by Jace. Alec looked down quickly and then back up. He looked at the hair in Lydia’s hand and asked, “Could we have that back? I want to protect the people we met today, and now that we have something that will allow us to track the girl, we need to do that as soon as possible. Thank you for your help, Lydia.” Alec said much more calmly now. He had an appreciative expression in his eyes.  
“You’re welcome, Alec.” Lydia replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where can the shadowhunters find Riley?

Girl Meets The Shadow World Chapter 3: How Can We Find Her?

Thanks to Lydia Branwell the three Shadowhunters finally have something to track down this intriguing Riley Matthews with. Hair. They’d run a quick DNA test to confirm it. Jace and Alec joined hands, using the power of their Parabatai rune to track her.   
They find her at a place called Abigail Adams High School. Now that they know where she goes to school, they can find her on another date, at another time; or they could follow her around whenever they wanted to. Despite how bad that sounded, Alec was serious about watching over both Riley and Maya. Jace’d teased Alec about it, but he knows he doesn’t feel that way about these two girls. He just feels a strong desire to protect them, even after only just meeting them earlier that day. The Shadowhunters decided to head towards the school to locate Riley. They are curious as to how she is doing after the incident this morning. The three young Shadowhunters followed the directions the tracking gave them. They got to the school using the train, like Riley and Maya had earlier that morning when the three met the two girls. Next, the three Shadowhunters went to find Riley Matthews and her best friend Maya. They moved so quickly it was as though they flickered in and out of vision. Mundanes wouldn’t have been able to properly see them because of how fast they were moving and the fact that they had glamour runes.   
Soon they arrived at the doors of Abigail Adams High School. They walked into the building and headed to the office, no longer using their runes that kept them hidden, to find the locations of a Riley Matthews and her best friend Maya.   
“Can I help you?” The woman behind the counter asked. Alec started to stammer almost immediately, so much so, that he couldn’t even properly respond to the question. The woman looked at him, and then at the two others behind him. Isabelle spoke for him, patting him on the back, silently telling him that everything would be fine.   
Isabelle started answering, “We are looking for a Riley Matthews and her friend, Maya. We would like to speak with them, particularly Riley. Would it be possible for you to show us around? Or would it be better if we tried to find Riley so we could talk with her?” Isabelle asked the woman behind the desk.   
“I can show you around if you want me to.” The woman replied, standing up from her seat. “Follow me,” she added. They walked behind the woman. As she led them through the school until they were outside of a classroom which had the name Mr. Matthews on the door. The woman knocked on the door and waited a few moments.   
“Come in,” a voice announced from inside the room.   
The woman opened the door and poked her head in saying, “Mr. Matthews, these people would like to speak with your daughter and Ms. Hart, although I didn’t hear their specific reasoning.” Cory looks towards his daughter and Maya and then back at the woman. “I’ve never seen these people and I don’t know what Riley or Maya for that matter, could have done, to have three unknown people asking for one or both of them. But I will allow the girls to choose whether they want to talk with these people or not.”   
Riley and Maya looked passed the woman standing in the doorway at the three others standing there. Riley immediately recognized them as the people who’d helped her on the train earlier that morning.   
Riley nodded her head. “I would like to speak with them dad,” She said looking directly in his eyes and then at the three older teens. “Can Maya and I go with them, dad, to talk?” Riley asks. Her father nods his head. Riley and Maya stand up together and walk arm in arm to the three older teenagers. The woman from the desk nods her head and walks back the way she came. Maya can now clearly see the three teens unlike earlier that day. The five teens walk together into the hallway further from the classroom so they won’t be overheard.   
“So why are you here, Alec, Izzy, and Jace?” Riley asks looking at them.   
Izzy speaks up for her brothers. “We wanted to make sure you were doing okay after what happened earlier this morning. My brother Alec was particularly worried about you. We had found some strands of your hair on the sweater Alec was wearing earlier. We want to look out for you and be able to protect you and your friends, Riley, but especially you. You seem special, we haven’t found out the reason for that specialness yet, but we are intrigued by it. We want to learn more about you and have you get to know us a bit more too. Same with you, Maya.” Isabelle said.   
Riley and Maya were unable to respond. They blinked twice, glanced at one another, and then turned their gazes on the three older teens.   
Riley spoke first, “I don’t really understand what you mean, and I don’t think I need even more people to protect me, I already have Maya and our four other friends. I’ve never thought of myself as being special, and I don’t really like being unique but according to Maya and our friends, I am extremely special and unique.”


	4. We Can See You Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics of the Shadowhunters group. Riley and Maya can now both see the three Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. I have been extremely busy!!!

Girl Meets The Shadow World Chapter Four   
The three Shadowhunters “deglamorized,” and now Riley and Maya can very clearly see the Nephilim. However, the three Nephilim know that they’ve probably just broken at least two Clave Laws by revealing themselves to mundanes.   
The invisibility rune came and went on their skin.  
Jace rarely cares about the rules. It must be a Herondale trait or characteristic. Alec, however, usually cares too much about the rules, being the leader of their small group, made it almost a requirement, as someone needed to be sensible and follow the law. Isabelle will do anything to protect her family specifically Alec because despite him being the elder brother, someone needs to protect him from their parents and Isabelle puts that duty on her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Michelle M for editing and going over this story!


End file.
